


Phone Number

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), cafe!AU, seongjoong, waiter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: Hongjoong’s friends are tired of him sulking around. He and his ex-boyfriend have broken up a few months ago, but he’s still not over it. They take him to a café to help take his mind off things, and that’s where they meet Park Seonghwa, their hot waiter.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 118





	Phone Number

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ‘fanfic’, and i don’t really use ao3, so this is my first time. hope you enjoy!
> 
> (edit: i changed to jeongguk to sumone else, since it’s weird to imagine joong w gguk)

“I’m home!” the brown-haired male calls out, as he closes the door behind him.

“Hi, Jongho,” says a familiar voice, their tone sounding depressing.

“Hyung, you’re still not sulking over Rosaline, are you?” Jongho whines, walking over toward his hyung.

“She was the fucking love of my life,” Hongjoong groans, curled up into a tight ball. “Of course I’m going to still be sad.”

“Hyung, that was months ago,” Wooyoung sighs, suddenly appearing.

“I don’t care.”

Yes, Kim Hongjoong did date a girl named Kim Rosaline. They dated for about eight months before Rosaline broke up with him. She stated that he was too ‘boring’ and ‘clingy’, whilst Hongjoong loved her with all his heart. Unfortunately, that left him to sulk about his past relationship with Rosaline, and that’s how he ended up like this.

“Come on, we’re taking your mind off this,” Yunho says, pulling on his coat.

Hongjoong sighs. He _can_ use a break. “Fine. Where are we going? And don’t tell me we’re going to a strip club, because then I’m not going.”

“A strip club actually sounds like an amazing idea,” Jongho mutters, and Hongjoong rolls his eyes at him.

“There’s a new café that opened up,” Wooyoung suggests. “We could go there.”

“Fine,” Hongjoong sighs. They all get up, grabbing their coats. It’s starting to be the end of September, so it’s a bit chilly outside. Yunho is the one that grabs the keys, and they all head out the door. They make light conversation, as they walk, but Hongjoong doesn’t really talk. It doesn’t take them long to arrive, and about eight minutes later, they do. “Kim Café,” he reads out loud. The title is in cursive letters in a peach color, and Hongjoong thinks it looks beautiful.

“They look prettier at night,” Jongho tells, and the rest nod. Wooyoung is the one that opened the door for them—what a gentleman—and they all step in, greeted with warm air. They hang their coats on the coathanger, and a raven-haired male smiles kindly at them.

“Hi,” he greets. “My name is Jung Hoseok, and I’ll be showing you to your table.” The rest nod, not being able to hold themselves from smiling back at the ravenette. His smile is really bright, so they don’t really have a choice. They are soon sat down at an empty table, and Hoseok places their menus down. “Your waiter will be with you in just a bit,” he tells, before bowing and walking away.

“Damn, everything looks good,” Hongjoong mutters, skimming over the choices. “I think I might get the whole menu.”

“Same,” Yunho agrees, and they all laugh.

A few minutes later, they have their orders decided, and their waiter is just in time. He stops in front of them, holding out his notepad, smiling kindly at them. “Hi. My name is Park Seonghwa, and I’ll be your waiter today. What may I get you four?”

Everyone else says their orders, Hongjoong waiting to be last. He hasn’t looked up yet, but once he does, his breath hitches. Their waiter is _ethereal. How can someone that beautiful exist?_

“Hyung?” Jongho says, breaking Hongjoong out of his trance. 

“I’m sorry, what?” he mutters, and he hears their waiter let out the _cutest_ giggle. 

“What would you like?” he asks again, smiling at him.

Hongjoong flushes, and he hears the rest snicker quietly. “U-um, just a chocolate milkshake, and whatever he ordered.” Hongjoong motions toward Wooyoung.

Seonghwa nods, writing down Hongjoong’s order. He looks up. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you,” Wooyoung replies.

Seonghwa nods, and he smiles at them one last time, before leaving. Once the blonde-haired male is out of sight, the rest break down into laughter, Hongjoong’s face becoming warm again. 

“Pay attention next time, hyung,” Yunho chuckles, and Hongjoong rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” he grumbles. “You guys act like this, too.”

“So you agree the waiter’s cute?” Jongho asks, and Hongjoong hesitates before he nods.

“Give him your number, then,” Wooyoung suggests.

“Are you crazy?!” Hongjoong exclaims quietly. “He might not even be gay.”

“I think he is,” Yunho says. “The way he looked at you with adoration kind of points it out.”

“But how am I going to give him my number?” Hongjoong questions. “It’s not like I can just go up to him, and say, ‘Hey, I found you hot, and I would really want to date you, so here’s my number.’”

“I mean, you _can_ ,” Jongho says, shrugging.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes.

“Just put your number on the bill, then,” Wooyoung recommends. “I’ll pay if you do.”

“Fine,” Hongjoong mutters, “but only because you’re paying.”

\--

“Can we have our bill?” Yunho inquires as Seonghwa picks up the last of their plates. The blonde nods.

“Sure. I’ll be right back, then,” he says, before walking away.

“Now’s your chance, hyung,” Jongho reminds.

“I know,” Hongjoong says, bouncing his leg up and down. “What do I put down beside my number? I can’t just leave it like that.”

“Just put ‘call me, I’m the guy that kept staring at you’,” Wooyoung jokes, making Hongjoong kick his shin.

“Ignore Wooyoung,” Yunho chuckles. “Do put ‘call me’, but also put that you’re the guy with the white hair. He’ll know who you are since none of us have white hair.”

“Okay,” Hongjoong mutters.

A few minutes later, Seonghwa returns, and he places the bill down. He smiles at them, before walking away. Hongjoong lets out a shaky sigh, and he grabs the receipt, turning it around. He writes his number down, and what Yunho told him, before putting the receipt back in the small folder. They all get up, heading toward the entrance/exit. They grab their coats, putting them back on.

“Please come again, and enjoy your day,” Hoseok says before they could leave.

The others nod, bidding him the same thing, and start piling out of the café. Hongjoong is the last one to leave, and, as he heads out the door, he locks eyes with Seonghwa. Hongjoong sends the blonde a small smile, before walking away.

\--

Seonghwa hums a small tune—specifically “21:29” by Twice—picking up the plates and cups he hadn’t picked up from the last table. He puts the dishes away, before grabbing the bill. He opens it to make sure they put the correct amount of money and grabs the receipt to just make sure. 

But that’s when he notices the writing behind the receipt.

“What the...” Seonghwa turns the receipt, and his face becomes warm, as he sees the phone number, and reads the note. 

\--

“You guys want to head to the café again?” Hongjoong, surprisingly, asks, and everyone’s heads whip toward him.

“You wanna go again?” Jongho says, surprised.

“Yeah,” Hongjoong replies.

Wooyoung smirks. “You just want to that cute waiter again, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Hongjoong mutters, putting his coat on. “Do you guys want to go, or not?”

“Yeah, we’ll go,” Yunho says, getting up.

They all pull on their coats, before heading out the door. They make light conversation, the others mostly teasing Hongjoong, before they arrive. They push the door open, greeted by the familiar warm air. They hang their coats and look up when a familiar voice speaks to them.

“Nice to see you guys again,” Seonghwa greets, a small blush on his face, as he and Hongjoong make eye contact. “I’ll serve you everything for today since Hoseok is out. Let me show you to your table.” The others nod, and they follow behind Seonghwa. They all sit down at an empty table the blonde leads them to, and Seonghwa starts putting their menus down. “Just call me over, when you’re all ready,” he says, and the rest nod again.

“Do you think he noticed my number?” Hongjoong frowns. “He didn’t even look at me.”

“I’m sure he did,” Jongho assures. “Or just ask him, before we leave.”

Hongjoong definitely does _not_ want to do that, but he still nods. He opens his menu but is surprised when a small piece of paper falls out. He grabs it from the floor and is surprised that it is folded. The youngers look at him in confusion, and Hongjoong opens it.

 _i definitely will call_ _you_ , the paper reads, _and here’s my number too <3 **********  
-seonghwa, aka the blonde waiter that served you yesterday._


End file.
